Icebox
by MewWitch
Summary: A collection of RotG drabbles and snippits, inspired (& heavily influenced) by Kalael's Carousel. Expect multiple Parings/AU's/Canon Divergence.
1. 1-3

**Icebox**

**by MewWitch**

**RotG drabbles collection**

**Rating: M-To be on the safe side**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Drabbles 1-3**

* * *

_1. When you're lying alone in the night time / And your loneliness turns into fear / With the words of your memory failing and falling / You're drowning in a river of tears_

Jack Frost can't cry.

It's not that he doesn't know how. Nor a lack of trying. After everything he'd gone thru, he'd experienced all the emotions necissary for such an action. There was just one problem.

He was Jack Frost.

Jack. _Frost._

**FROST.**

And it didn't matter how much he wailed or sobbed under the harsh light of a full moon. No matter how many biting insults from Bunnymund or the other spirits he met over the centuries (who never bothered to pull their punches, weither physical or verbal) left him anguishing inside, nothing would spill out over the edge of his eyelids.

As soon as the faintest hint of wetness reached his tearducts, it would freeze.

And if he wasn't careful, the hoarfrost would congeal, leaving him temporarily blinded.

Sometimes he would just lay there under the light of the stars and let the dark creep over his eyes till there was nothing but the sound of his breath.

* * *

_2. I still remember the world / From the eyes of a child / Slowly those feelings / Were clouded by what I know now_

The boy Jamie Bennent was Jack's best friend, confidant, little brother, and partner in crime all rolled into one.

They would spend every availabe wintry minute playing together, making snowmen, starting neighborhood wide snow wars. Jack even took the time to teach the boy all he knew about ice skating and by the time Jamie was thirteen, the two were wizzing around Jack's pond together at high speeds, each trying to out do the other.

Even the boring stuff, like chores and school work, Jack would try to pitch in the best he could, not wanting to miss a single moment with his First Believer. (Those words would always be capitolized in Jack's head when he thought of Jamie.)

Jack Frost knew the boy called Jamie Bennent like he knew the back of his hand. The strange being known as Jamie Bennent the teenager/young adult though...He was a little more complicated.

Which is probably why Jack never saw that kiss coming.

* * *

_3. I'm frightned by what I see / But somehow I know that there's much more to come / Immobilized by my fear / And soon to by blinded by tears_

The boy squirmed from where the Nightmare King had him pinned to the cold stone, his boot pushing down hard on the youth's chest. "Why by breaking into my lair-_for a second time, I might add_- and freeing all of Toothania's pesky faries, you've more then proven that I was right in needing you out of the way, Frost."

Pitch's shadows loomed over the boy, dark and menacing. "It would seem though that simply breaking your staff barely slowed you down." He held up the wooden tool, and ran his fingers down it's length before gripping both ends tightly.

"Perhaps two pieces wasn't enough."

"No!" Jack cried out despite knowing the monster before him would not listen to his pleas. "Don't, please don't!"

Pitch grinned down at him, all sharp teeth and malice.

"Well, you do know what they say Jack."

_**-SNAP-**_

"If at first you don't succeed."

_**-SNAP-**_

"Try. _**-SNAP-**_ Try. _**-SNAP-**_ Again."

_**-SNAP-**_

* * *

**A.N.**

**Okay so this was inspired/influenced by the story Carousel by Kalael over on A03. If you haven't read her stuff, then SHAME ON YOU!**_** IT"S AMA-ZING!**_


	2. 4-7

**Icebox**

**by MewWitch**

**RotG drabbles collection**

**Rating: M-To be on the safe side**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. ****Drabbles 4-7**

* * *

_4. I've got my ticket for the long way 'round / Two bottle whiskey for the way / And I sure would like some sweet company / And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_

The words were said so softly that Jack almost didn't hear he his bedmate speak over the music playing on the radio.

"What?"

"I said, 'Come with me.'"

Jack shifted around so that he could look up at Bunny's face. The older man's expression was intense and lazor-like in his focus on him.

"Are you serious?"

"Like a heart-attack. Come with me to Australia."

Jack was at a loss for words for a few minutes. He push himself up so that he was sitting in the middle of the king sized motel bed.

"But...You said this wasn't a relationship." The more he talked the louder he got. Angrier too. "You told me not to get attached! _You_ didn't want anything to do with me outside of this room!"

"I know what I said-" Now Bunny was upright as well. Not that Jack seemed to notice.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST PACK UP MY LIFE AND MOVE ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE WORLD WITH YOU!?"

"YES!"

"YOU NEVER EVEN TOOK ME ON A DATE!"

"WELL I NEVER EXPECTED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, NOW DID I?!"

"...W-what?"

* * *

_5. __Your unfeeling heart imprisons me / Careless eyes, too blind to see / Empty words, an iron cage / Broken heart, bleeding rage_

Jack bolted upright, a scream on his lips. For a moment he could still smell the rotting flesh, the coppery taste clung to his tongue-

_'NO!' _He told himself, _'No, it wasn't real! It was just another-'_

"...Nightmare?"

Jack flinched, his back slamming against the dark metal of his cage in his fright.

"I _said_, Jack, did you enjoy your nightmare? I crafted it especially for you my dear."

Jack refused to acknowledge him. He closed his eyes and curled up on the cold floor of his prison.

He cringed as long fingers stroked his hair, Pitch reaching in as if the bars where not even there.

"_Jack, Jack, Jack_. Eventually you'll realize that you belong here, by my side. But until then..."

The shadow's touch moved down to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the teen's lips.

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to get used to sleeping in here. But don't worry, I'll make sure you have plenty of lovely Nightmares to keep you company during the long nights ahead."

* * *

_6. Said I'll say it again, you're my only friend / (I protect you from the world, I basically protect you from yourself) / Though I can't go on, I'm not satisfied with this being the end / (This is just the beginning)_

The young teen hugged his knees to his chest, trying to hold in his sniffles.

**-Jamie-**

He curled up smaller, ignoring the knocks on the door of the stall.

**-Jamie, I know you're in there-**

"_Sniff_ _._..Go away Jack."

**-Not until you come out here and talk to me. Jamie what's wrong?-**

Jamie jumped up and yelled through the door. "You're what's wrong Jack! I never want to see you again."

**-Jaaaammiie! I'm sorry I scared those boys, I just wanted them to leave you alone. You wanted them to stop picking on you right?-**

"Well, yeah...but" Jamie's hand hovered over the stall's lock.

**-Then I don't understand what the problem is Jamie.-**

Jamie slowly cracked the door open and peaked around the edge, avoiding eye contact with the older boy. "They..my teachers and my parents don't want me to be friends with you anymore, Jack."

**-But you're my friend Jamie. You said we'd be best friends forever, remember?-**

Jamie nodded along with the other. "I did say, that didn't I?"

**-Yep! You sure did. You promised, in fact. Are you really going to let them stop us from being friends?-**

"No. I won't. Friend's forever, Jack?"

**-Of course Jamie. Friend's forever.-**

The boy in the mirror smiled.

**-I promise Jamie, I'll never leave you. You're my only friend.-**

* * *

_7. Underneath this smile / My world is slowly caving in / All the while / I'm hanging on instead of letting go_

What most of the Guardians didn't know was that Bunnymund was an avid reader. Whenever he wasn't tending to the Warren's upkeep, preparing his eggs for Easter or dealing with whatever crisis brought the group of protectors together, Bunny would retreat to the surprisingly large assortment of books housed in his personal library.

What he would most likely never tell anyone though, even if he did get around to sharing his hobby, was that most of his collection consisted of texts and scrolls he'd managed to salvage from the remains of the once proud Pooka race. Few knew anything had survived Pitch's great purge, and as a result Bunny kept their existence one of if not his most closely kept secret. But despite the great historical and even greater personal value they held, he could rarely find the will to look them over. The hurt of his kind's destruction was still too much for him to handle.

Sure he would act like nothing bothered him, that he had already finished with his grieving, when in fact the wound was still as raw as ever.

Unfortunately though, it was on the very first time he was be able to bring himself to return to his hidden memory trove after that disastrous Easter that his secret was discovered.

And of course, it just had to be Jack who stumbled across him in his moment of weakness.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Okay here's chapter two everyone!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! And feel free to let me know which ones you, liked, which ones you didn't, if you think any need a follow up, ect... Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. 8-10

**Icebox**

**by MewWitch**

**RotG drabbles collection**

**Rating: M-To be on the safe side**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. ****Drabbles 8-10**

* * *

_8. Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time / Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

Jack crouched down farther where he was hiding, his anticipation growing with every minute that passed.

_'Soon.'_

Any minute now, Bunnymund, or the Easter Bunny, as he was more commonly known as, would arrive having just finished spreading his unique brand of hope and cheer. Only this year, he found a surprise waiting for him when he came up from out of his rabbit hole.

"FROST!"

_'Looks like he found me already. Here we go then.'_

Jack shot of like a bullet, his laugh echoing through the snow strewn forest. Jack had taken extra help from the winds in order to spread the cold flakes as far and as fast as he could, knowing he only had one chance at this.

Jack had gone out of his way to catch Bunny's attention for decades now, each time resulting in a physical confrontation of some kind. For the past few years though, something in the dynamics of their relationship had changed. Instead of the original shouting matches and occasional fisticuffs, Bunny's reactions to his shenanigans had shifted into a different direction.

And Jack _liked_ it.

"Ugh!"

Out of nowhere a dark grey blur slammed into him, and two large furry arms wrapped around his middle. The ground rush towards him, but instead of hitting the terrain he continued to fall, darkness tunneling around him.

A few moments of free fall later, and Jack's back connected a grassy knoll.

"You've really done it this time Frost! Do you have any idea the setback your little stunt left me?" The Pooka loomed over him, pinning both of Jack's bony wrists to the hill they had landed on. His eyes were dilated with rage. And something else as well. "How many times have I told you not to mess with my egg hunts?!"

"Well maybe you stop talking and just show me then." Jack wriggled underneath him, completely unapologetic.

Bunny had him over his shoulder and bounding towards his nest in an instant.

* * *

_(Follow up to 1) 9. Hearts call / Hearts fall / Swallowed in the rain_

The closest he ever came to shedding tears was when he would take to standing in the rain.

Jack would close his eyes and tell himself that the drops he felt rolling down his cheeks where of his own making.

He'd let the downpour wash over him, and pretend he was still human.

* * *

_10. But through my tears breaks a blinding light / Birthing a dawn to this endless night / Arms outstreched, awaiting me / An open embrace from a bleeding tree_

"Why are you crying child?"

Jack yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin as a hand was gently laid on his shoulder. He twirled around to face what had to be the most beautiful and yet intimidating woman he had ever seen. His heart beat out a tattoo against his ribs as he cowered against a nearly tree.

"What's wrong my little one?" She frowned down at his trembling form. "Why do you fear me so? I shall not harm you."

"How...you..._how can you see me?"_

Understanding bloomed on her face. The woman's features softened as she knelt down next to him, approaching him the same way that one would if they were faced with a skittish wild animal.

"Dear little snow child, has no one told you what you are? How our kind functions." She sighed at his negative shake of his head. She held out one green covered arm, its palm facing up towards him. "Well, then I shall remedy this. Come here young spirit."

"...J-jack."

"Hmm?" She tilted her head, silently encouraging him to continue.

"My name..It's Jack. Jack Frost." Now feeling slightly more at easy he unfurled from his ball on the ground.

"Hello Jack. My name is Seraphina."

* * *

**A.N.**

**I decided to spoil you guys and post two chapters in one week! Enjoy!**

**As always, feel free to let me know which ones you, liked, which ones you didn't, if you think any need a follow up, ect... Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. 11-14

**Icebox**

**by MewWitch**

**RotG drabbles collection**

**Rating: M-To be on the safe side**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. ****Drabbles 11-14**

* * *

_(Follow up to 4) 11. Baby, I don't have much / But I've got more than enough to keep you / Isn't it nice to touch / Something solid you can cling to?_

When the two had first slept together, the Aussie had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't looking for a boyfriend. He told Jack how he was only going to be in the States for a few months and didn't need the complications that came with a 'serious relationship'. He was still a man with needs and urges though, but he just wasn't the type for a string of one night stands.

At first Jack had been more than okay with their situation. Hell, he'd had more than his fair share of issues when it came to partners. (To this day, he still couldn't hear the word Tooth without shuddering slightly.) Once things became official, it seemed that that's when everything would go wrong. So when the foreigner approached him with a solution that would be mutually beneficial to them both, he'd agreed. So he tried his best to just enjoy the sex, _(and lord was it good!) _and not get attached.

Keyword there of course being _'tried'._

It was about six weeks into their whirlwind affair that Jack woke up one morning, looked at the gorgeous man lying next to him and thought to himself, _'Dear God, I'm in love with him.'_

Well, shit.

* * *

_12. When I sleep I dream of golden eyes and skin that's colder than ice / When I wake he takes me by surprise cause he's been watching me all night_

Jack turned over, groaning softly as he felt sleep slipping away from him.

_'This is getting ridiculous.'_

For many nights now, Jack would find himself awoken suddenly from his dreams for absolutely no reason what-so-ever. While it was true that he'd always been a light sleep (a trait he had developed over the course of 300 years of sleeping outdoors), he had been able to let his guard down a bit after moving in to one of the guest rooms at the North Pole.

At first he thought it was just North or Phil coming to check in on him, as they had done occasionally after he had first moved in, but when he would ask them the next morning they would have no idea what he was talking about. And yet he still continued to wake up, sensing a presence in his room, night after night.

Not even locking his door just before he went to bed seemed to make any difference.

Giving in to the fact that he should at least check, he reached out blindly and turned on the light situated on his nightstand.

Nope. _Still_ nothing.

In his haste to try and fall back asleep, Jack completely missed the pair of yellow eyes that peered out at him from behind his bathroom door.

* * *

_13. I hope you don't mind me saying / I think you're so lovely / I hope you don't mind me staying / Cause I might never leave_

"Beautiful."

Pitch started, surprised that the young spirit had managed to get so close to him without him noticing. Then he actually absorbed what the boy had said-said about the _Nightmare _he had been crafting, no less.

If anyone were to ask him at a later date (not that anyone actually would) the Boogeyman would be forced to admit that it was the awe in the youthful face and the way that the boy seemed to be completely enraptured in watching him work that led him to invite the newborn Jack Frost to come to into his home.

* * *

_(Follow up to 7) 14. I See the Sadness in your Eyes / Is More Than You Let On_

Jack hadn't meant to stumble upon the dusty old tunnel in Bunny's Warren.

He had only been down there because he was bored. It was only mid-August, so he wasn't really that busy delivering snow to a majority of the world yet.

The plan had simply been to go down, find Bunny, and annoy him till he would chase him. That was always a surefire way to relieve his life of dullness.

What he wasn't expecting though, was to find his colleague (they still weren't on quite good enough terms to call each other friends yet) in a parchment and artifact filled room hidden in the far back of the rabbit's home.

Nor was Jack ready to see him curled up in a ball in the chamber's dead center.

"...Bunny?"

The Guardian of Hope merely continued to emit a low pitiful keening sound, not even acknowledging his presence.


	5. 15-18

**Icebox**

**by MewWitch**

**RotG drabbles collection**

**Rating: M-To be on the safe side**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Drabbles 15-18 (Moulin Rouge Part 1)**

* * *

The first of several Moulin Rouge inspired chapters. Or as i like to call them-**this is why the library shouldn't let me rent their musicals.**

I'm not kidding.

* * *

_15. You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs / I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no_

It was all Jamie could do to not slam his head down onto his desk in frustration. Of all the thing that could happened today, he was not expecting_ this_.

_"..Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby, Just to let me down (let me down).."_

"Dear God, make it stop." Jamie muttered into his hands. He was trying really, really hard not to look up and see the grinning faces of his friends and fellow believers.

_"…And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby, When you say you will (say you will).."_

"What was that Mr. Bennett?"

"Ugh…Nothing Ma'am!" It took him a second to realize that Mrs. Clearings, his Algebra II teacher had been referring to his muttering, rather that the obnoxious singing coming from outside. Of course his teacher would have heard him. This day could not get any worse.

As if invoking the wrath of the Gods themselves, Mrs. Clearings, normally one of the most trusting teachers in the entire 11th grade, decide not to believe him and came over to his desk anyways. Her suspicion immediately shifted to concern though once she got a better look at him.

"Are you alright Jamie? Your face is really red." Before he could protest her hand shot out and rested against his forehead. "Oh! You're burning up! Maybe you should go see the nurse."

N-no. I'm fine, really."

"Nonsense. I insist." She turned quickly to the neighboring desk. "Monty, would you mind helping Jamie down to the nurse's office."

"Sure thing, Ma'am. It's no problem." His friend's grin was a mile wide. Unlike their teacher _he_ knew exactly what was happening to Jamie.

Great, just great. Now he was going to have to spend the next two periods lying down and pretending he was sick.

_"..But I love you still I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin', You know that I have from the start."_

Sometimes he really wished he could just tell everyone he was blushing more than a fire engine because his stupid invisible boyfriend had decided to serenade him through the open second story window without being labeled insane.

* * *

_16. Roxanne / You don't have to put on that dress tonight / Roxanne / You don't have to sell your body to the night_

"It's not that difficult of a choice Jack. Their freedom or yours? Which will it be?"

"No! Jack!"

"Don't listen to him! We'll be fine."

While the others shouted and fought against their bonds, trying to convince Jack there was another way out of this situation, Bunnymund was still. All he could focus on was the look of growing horror and fear on the youngest Guardians face. He wanted to scream at him to run-to save himself. But he knew there was no point.

Jack was too caring for his own good.

And then Pitch was inbetween them and Jack, cupping the boy's head in his hands and blocking Bunny's view of his face.

"Well Jack? What will it be?"

* * *

_17. Seasons may change / Winter to spring / But I love you / Until the end of time _

The Pooka continued his long and winding rambling that he had been working on for at least an hour already. And yet the young Guardian's expression remains blank and unyielding. Finally after another twenty minutes or so Bunny lowered his paws, -which had been alternating between gesturing wildly and anxiously running through the fur on the top of his head- and fell silent.

There was a completely and utterly awkward pause before Jack began to _-of all things- _laugh.

"Dear Lord, Cottontail-for someone who's supposedly the fastest creature on the planet you sure are slow on the uptake."

And then there were fingers treading themselves in-between his and his arms were full of Jack.

* * *

_18. While we spoke of many things / Fools and Kings / This he said to me / "The greatest thing you'll ever learn / Is just to love and be loved in return"_

"I won't help you fight the Guardians."

Pitch wanted to rant. He wanted to scream and rage at the boy. This boy who would so easily spurn his offer. Instead he clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

Half expecting to feel the gust of the winds as the boy fled from his pretense, like so many others before had, he was surprised to hear soft footsteps coming towards him, stopping just a hair's breathe before him.

Jack reached up and cupped the Nightmare King's face with his hand. Pitch stilled at the touch. And when it became clear that Jack wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he allowed himself to let out the breath he just noticed he'd been holding.

"But….That doesn't mean you have to be alone anymore."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Expect a few more posts in the next week of so. I've got alot of these...**


	6. 19-20

**Icebox**

**by MewWitch**

**RotG drabbles collection**

**Rating: M-To be on the safe side**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Drabbles 19-20 (Moulin Rouge Part 2)**

* * *

_19. I was a fool to believe / A fool to believe / It all ends today / Yes, it all ends today_

Jack barely had time to gasp as the frightening visage of the Nightmare King himself appeared before him and he was suddenly wrapped in a whirlwind of shadows so quickly that he could barely tell up from down.

Next thing he knew his back was suddenly slammed up against a brick wall. It took

him a few moments for him to recognize the familiar rooftop of one of Burgess's many apartment buildings. Then his focus was distracted by the man in front of him, pinning him where he was.

"Pitch Black? What do want? I've never done anything to you."

"No. You haven't." The Boogeyman continued to stare him down, as if Jack was a puzzle to figure out. "And yet….They seemed awfully determined to find you."

Jack followed his gaze down to the adjacent alley where he had been only moments before. He didn't expect to see a couple of yetis' and the Easter _Kangeroo_ of all beings looking around. Looking for _him_ apparently.

And he was currently in the grasp of their greatest enemy.

_"What's going on-__**Mmph**__!"_ Apparently his kidnapper didn't like the sudden rise in his volume, if the hand clamping down over his mouth was any indication.

"_Shh _boy. We don't want to find us now do we?" His grin widened as Jack's rapidly increasing fear.

* * *

_20. I Follow the night / Can't stand the light_

It was a game Pitch played sometime. Something he hadn't even realized he was doing at first. But, regardless of how it started or even when, it didn't change the fact that when the world was dark and the moon was new-a gaping hole in the sky, Pitch Black would journey up to the surface of the earth.

And watch as a young winter spirit would fly and twist about the heavens, brighter than any moon beam.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Here's part 2**

**Sorry it's so short, but I am currently upset. Why you ask?**

**Because someone used my story as a spam/chain mail outlet. The left me giant review that was basically an ad to get votes for a contest on a ****seperate**** website. The 'reviewer' (Guest-EmmaFrost) even admitted that their sole reason was for getting the attention of other reviewers**

_Exert from review -'Actually, this message is directed to anyone who reads this review'_

**They then had the nerve to leave the entire thing ANOUNMOSLY so that I would be unable to report them for what they did.**

**This is not, I repeat NOT the purpose of reviews! They are there to help authors with their stories, weither by leaving suggestions, raising questions or simply saying that they liked what they had read so far. If any one else has had this happen to them, and I know that it has-**

_Exert #2- 'I am writing this review on all of my favorite Author's stories (and some I just recently found and liked, as well)'_

**-Then please help stop this from happening again. Delete the review like i have done, and see if anyone has any idea who is behind this.**


End file.
